


Just Don’t Call Me Your Girlfriend

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Boyfriends, Canon Queer Character, Card Games, Class Differences, Class Issues, Crossdressing, Drama, Duelling, Education, First Day of School, Identity, M/M, Misgendering, Philosophy, Politics, Rare Pairings, Romance, School Uniforms, Science Fiction, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Rally Dawson is accepted into Duel Academia. Just one problem: How does he work around the school dress code?
Relationships: Rally Dawson/Rua
Kudos: 3





	Just Don’t Call Me Your Girlfriend

Just Don’t Call Me Your Girlfriend

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: Established Rua x Rally.

Summary:

Rally Dawson is accepted into Duel Academia. Just one problem: How does he work around the school dress code?

* * *

Since Jaeger took office, Neo Domino’s first democratically elected mayor made it his priority to tear down the divisive institutions erected by his former boss, Rex Goodwin. In addition to abolishing the much-reviled Public Security Maintenance Bureau which he once spearheaded, Jaeger opened up Duel Academia to the poorer boroughs.

As both the city’s saviour and chief researcher on Fortune, innovating a collaborative, technological solution to curb the global disaster Z-one and his associates warned of, Fudo Yusei carried a significant amount of sway in the shaping of policy.

He personally requested Rally Dawson be admitted to Duel Academia on a trial basis. If Rally tried it and concluded the school wasn’t for him, he was free to drop out anytime.

To do that, he had to get past the uniform.

Rally was never called out on his choice of clothing in Satellite. Physical appearance was not regarded as all that important in the grand design when you were scraping by day to day, barely able to afford the basics. However, as soon as Rally stepped across the Daedalus Bridge, the looks and whispers he received became noticeably more judgmental.

Public opinion lagged behind the march of progress. Sure, people would overcome their prejudices eventually (in Yusei’s humanist view), but for now, the transition mounted slowly.

Getting treated like dirt was nothing new, but Rally detested being mislabelled a girl just because his wardrobe was limited to a single dress and overcoat he scavenged from a junkyard out of necessity.

And whenever that happened, boy did the world hear it!

Despite he and his sister being brought up in the affluent Tops district, Rua was an ally of Satellite backwards and forwards. And foremost on his mind was the farce the elites were subjecting Rally to.

“The uniform doesn’t suit you.”

“You saying I’m ugly?”

“No, no! Not you, Rally! The uniform! It’s the uniform that’s ugly!”

“I thought they were mandatory.”

“They are! Except…It isn’t you! You always do your own thing, and that’s what I like about you!”

“Aren’t you worried your classmates might desert you? That they’ll think you can’t decide whether you’re into boys or girls?”

Rua seemed to question himself. “I’m a Rally Dawson man! Let’s go with that!”

Rally chucked the blue blazer. He preferred his regular dress too.

“Who should I introduce you as?”

“Whatever’s comfortable for you. Just don’t call me your girlfriend.”


End file.
